


Pago

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Komahina Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex for Money
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: "Kameda [...] tomó algo de aire, enderezando su postura mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño post it amarillo doblado al medio. - Pero lo estuve pensando y quiero ayudarte… de cierta manera. Tengo más dinero del que necesito y tu lo necesitas mucho más que yo, y bueno. - Dejando el papel sobre la mesa se lo extendió hacia el castaño para que lo tomase. - Sé que esa suma es más que suficiente, y sólo te pediría un par de horas de tu tiempo, quiero que estemos juntos… tan juntos como dos cuerpos pueden estar. Debe ser algo así como tu día de suerte ¿Acaso no admiras a Hope’s Peak? ¡Un estudiante del curso principal te quiere en la cama y más encima sacas dinero por ello! ¿No es maravilloso para tí? "
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Pago

Era aquel día del mes en donde el padre de familia se sentaba en la mesa frente al noticiero y a separar en cada sobre el dinero que se destinarían a las cuentas del hogar, y más… y el joven castaño, hijo único de la familia, observaba con preocupación desde la cocina donde secaba y guardaba los platos que habían sido utilizados en la cena. Pudo ver el gesto de preocupación pesar en las cejas de su padre cuando un grueso del dinero era puesto en sólo uno de los sobres.   
  
\- Hajime. -   
  
Sin necesidad que dijese más fue el hijo que sacó de su bolsillo el sobre blanco donde había recibido su paga el día anterior y se lo entregó, apenas había sacado un par de billetes para sus gastos de transporte y el resto iba íntegro a su pago de la cuota del colegio. Con una pequeña y formal reverencia y una sonrisa agradecida de ambas partes, Hinata regresó a la tarea que había dejado.  
  


* * *

  
  
Aquella era una familia tradicionalista de clase media, un matrimonio con un hijo, tan normal y promedio que nada destacaba en ellos, ni el trabajo, ni su apariencia, ni nada realmente, lo único extraordinario era el esfuerzo que todos hacían por pagar la inmensa cuota mensual del colegio más prestigioso de todo Japón, Hope’s Peak. O, mejor dicho, el programa especial de este llamado “Curso de Reserva”, donde exigentes exámenes y una gruesa cuota podía cubrir la ausencia de talento.   
  
Por esa razón Hinata había comenzado en un trabajo de medio tiempo a las pocas semanas de iniciadas las clases para poder ayudar con la cuota y con sus propios gastos personales en un intento por alivianar el peso económico a sus padres. No era nada extraordinario pero los horarios eran flexibles, si tenía cierre podía llevarse las galletas y pastelitos que sobraban, y le permitían hacer cuantas horas extra estuviese dispuesto mientras avisara con anticipación… y no tardó en poner su nombre en cuanto espacio libre hubiese en la lista.   
  
Su trabajo era en una cafetería de apariencia hogareña e íntima. Bastante popular gracias a su ambiente cálido, tranquilo y amigable era visitada principalmente por estudiantes que buscaban un lugar silencioso y estético para estudiar o reunirse, teniendo un pequeño puñado de clientes regulares. Entre estos, un joven estudiante de cabello nevado con el claro uniforme distintivo del curso principal de Hope’s Peak. Para el castaño aquel cliente destacaba del montón, no solo por que siempre aparecía con su uniforme que envidiaba, si no porque pagaba con una tarjeta platino y dejaba una buena propina que pocos adolescentes podían permitirse dar. Y afortunadamente siempre era él quien estaba en caja o preparando el café cuando este cliente aparecía, por lo que la propina terminaba casi siempre íntegra en sus manos.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ese día el trabajo era tranquilo, siempre estaba con algún compañero por lo que cuando estaba especialmente quieto hasta podía sacar su libreta de apuntes y estudiar de a momentos. Y encontrándose más de una vez perdido en los pensamientos sobre aquel estudiante, pensamientos un tanto intrusivos y negativos generando suposiciones de su vida y como al destino decidía ser así de injusto.   
  
Suponía que el chico que tomaba tranquilamente café en su mesita frente a su iPad venía de una familia muy acaudalada, no tenía duda de ello, no cualquiera le daba a su hijo una tarjeta platino, y fuese cual fuese el talento de aquel estudiante, le calificaba no solo al acceso al curso principal si no que también a una beca completa a aquella academia sin tener que gastar ni un solo centavo.

Del otro lado se encontraba él y su familia que tenían que esforzarse tanto para cubrir la maldita cuota exorbitante, ponía esfuerzo para lograr tener buenas notas y así quizás aplicar a alguna clase de beca a futuro, también intentaba acudir a cuanta clase extra y club hubiese para hacerse notar como estudiante, manteniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento un scout se le acercara con la maravillosa noticia de que sería transferido… pero aquello no estaba ocurriendo y los meses seguían pasando y las deudas acumulándose en su hogar por pagar sus estudios.  
  
Se sentía frustrado por la situación. Había entregado casi todo su dinero a sus padres y tras un gasto inesperado de material de estudio en el colegio había quedado con los bolsillos vacíos hasta su próximo pago. Refunfuñando mientras revisaba sus apuntes sobre el mostrador logró quitarse algunos de esos sentimientos del pecho con su compañero de trabajo, incluso mencionando la injusticia de que algunas personas parecian recibir todo en bandeja de plata y él ni siquiera un maldito plato de cartón de fiestas. Si bien no mencionaba o señalaba a nadie en particular con sus quejas, su mirada pasaba de tanto en tanto en el cliente de uniforme marrón que daba cortos y elegantes sorbos a su taza de café.  
  


* * *

  
  
Komaeda se consideraba tan solo un simple espectador de toda la grandiosidad que la academia Hope’s Peak brindaba, y como tal se sentía feliz y pleno en aquel lugar, indiferente a no ser una parte cercana de su grupo ni amigo de nadie particularmente, solo yendo a clases, admirado y participando en cuanta actividad pudiese entrar para admirar todos esas personas ejerciendo sus talentos al máximo.   
  
Por eso no se esperó que el chico que llamaría su atención de una forma más física no fuese de uniforme marrón si no que del uniforme negro… del infame Curso de reserva.   
  
Intentaba justificarse a sí mismo, llamándolo un acto reacción negativo de su buena suerte repercutiendo de aquella forma en sus sentimientos dándole un mal trago. Encontraba cierto placer culposo en darle miradas despectivas en cuando se lo cruzaba tanto en la salida como en la entrada del colegio de las cuales el castaño no parecía captar o ni siquiera notar. Intentando saciar su fijación logró averiguar dónde trabajaba y volverse un regular en aquel lugar para poder darle órdenes y dejar una piadosa y algo despectiva propina sólo para ver su sonrisa y agradecimiento en voz alegre y servicial como cualquier empleado haría.  
  
Fue una tarde en particular que notó la mirada del barista insistente en él, una mirada penetrante que sólo disparaba escalofríos en su cuerpo sin saber cómo interpretar o siquiera reaccionar a ello pero que definitivamente despertaba algo más que solo su curiosidad.   
  
Al dejar su bandeja sobre el exhibidor de pastelería logró sobreescuchar un tanto de la conversación que estaban teniendo ambos empleados hasta que el castaño lo notó y nuevamente con una amplia y cortés sonrisa se le fue agradecida su visita mientras el otro empleado se alejaba a limpiar mesas.   
  
\- Oh, ¿Estudias en Hope’s Peak también? Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar. - Confesó Komaeda, inclinando su rostro con una sonrisa ligera intentando disculparse con esta. - Aunque en el curso de reserva… Tienen su edificio en el mismo campus, eso nos hace algo así como compañeros. Claro, no como si realmente lo fuéramos pero algo por el estilo. Se podría decir. -   
  
Hinata se mostró de inmediato a la defensiva alzando su rostro ya con el ceño fruncido pero la mirada amable y voz suave, algo aireada del otro, no le transmitía más que vulnerabilidad y ninguna mala intención pese a las palabras algo bruscas. En tono dudoso el castaño intentó ser cortés. - Si, estudio allí. Aunque nunca te vi, quizás tengamos horarios diferentes. Gracias por traer la bandeja, no era necesario. Que tengas un buen día. - Y bajando su mirada ya la bandeja para poner en a lavar lo utilizado fue llamada nuevamente su atención por la voz ligera.   
  
\- Tengo sabido que sus matrículas son muy costosas y no solo la matrícula si no también después la cuota mensual. Creo que incluso la más costosa y exigente del país, es un poco curioso ver a un estudiante del curso de reserva trabajando en un lugar así cuando seguramente tu familia debe ser muy opulenta. - Sus palabras eran soltadas con cuentagotas, en un tono suave y curioso que no mostraba malicia pese a que su mirada se afilaba considerablemente al alzar su mentón, fijando la vista en el muchacho que parecía querer centrarse en su trabajo más que en esa conversación.  
  
Hinata sabía que los modales venían primero y no podía olvidar que se trataba de un cliente y no podía arriesgar su trabajo siendo descortés, así que sus opciones se reducían a sólo responder con una sonrisa un tanto más débil, incluso avergonzada por aquellas palabras tan frontales y reales. - Eh… no te equivocas en lo de la cuota, pero mi familia no es rica e intento ayudarles al menos teniendo mi propio dinero para mis gastos. Lo siento pero tengo que regresar al trabajo. Gracias por la visita y espero que te volvamos a ver mañana, como siempre. - Intentó cortar tan educado como podía, enfatizando sus palabras al dejar todo en el lavado y alejándose para llevar la bandeja al fondo.   
  
Sin mucha más opción el estudiante del curso principal saludó con su mano y una sonrisa dejando que el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta quedase tendido en el aire cuando se retiró.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ya marcaban las siete cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de los colores de la tarde y las luces de la calle se encendieron en sincronía con algunos de los carteles de los comercios, incluyendo la cafetería.   
  
Pese a que Komaeda había estado deambulando, sus pensamientos no se habían alejado de la conversación que había tenido con el barista, y tampoco él se había alejado de la cafetería en todas esas horas, rondando en la cercanía, leyendo el libro de turno en su iPad y pasando de tanto en tanto por la calle frente a la cafetería, observando por la vidriera para comprobar que el castaño seguía en el trabajo.   
  
Se encontraba en la parte trasera de la cafetería, donde un estacionamiento con pocos autos unía ese negocio con el minimarket del otro lado de la calle, cuando vio al chico del curso de reserva salir del edificio.   
  
Sonrió pese a la clara sorpresa que Hinata mostraba al alzar su cejas. - Hola de nuevo. ¿Quieres salir a cenar? Yo invito. - No había pensado cómo iniciaría la charla y aquellas palabras salieron de manera natural. Al ver la clara duda en el rostro del otro, agregó. - Me gustaría seguir conversando. Creo que eres alguien interesante. - Nuevamente la honestidad poco común dejaban al castaño a medio camino en sus pensamientos, con la bolsa grande de basura aún en sus manos. Su alegría fue sincera cuando Hinata aceptó su propuesta y tras tirar la bolsa en el basurero y sacudir sus manos se encaminó junto a él.  
  
Lo llevó a solo un par de cuadras de la cafetería donde un restaurante pequeño aún se encontraba vacío por lo temprano de la hora. Apenas si intercambiaron palabras en el camino, una corta presentación y un par de comentarios del clima y la afluencia de gente a esa hora en la calle. Pese a que la incomodidad y tensión se sentían de parte del castaño, no era así de parte del chico del curso principal que hasta tenía una sonrisa satisfecha plasmada en sus labios.   
  
Escogió una mesa algo apartada junto a la ventana donde ambos se sentaron y el mesero les trajo una carta a cada uno. Aún con su mirada en la lista de comidas, el chico de cabello nevado inició la conversación.   
  
\- Debe ser difícil, Hinata-kun. - Su mirada verde turbio por la luz algo baja se alzó por sobre la carta para observar a su comensal. - Tu situación, me refiero. Me es difícil de imaginar ya que nunca me he visto en esa clase de situación pero creo que debe ser difícil. - Una sonrisa cálida curvó sus labios y pudo ver los hombros del otro bajar un poco al relajarse.  
  
La charla comenzó lenta, un poco espaciada mientras llegaba la comida, pero pronto se volvió más dinámica. El chico de cabello nevado mantenía su vista interesada en el castaño, en esa cercanía y ambiente finalmente podía reparar en los pequeños detalles como el filo de su mandíbula, el tono oliva tan particular de sus ojos, la forma en que su voz se agudizaba un poco cuando estaba relajado y algo alegre. No tenía problemas en soltar sus preguntas y el castaño respondía, el sincero interés mostraba por él hacía que la conversación se volviese rápidamente personal y amigable, hasta que, cuando fue tomada finalmente la decisión, la charla dio un giro que Hinata no hubiese esperado.  
  
\- Te esfuerzas tanto, es realmente admirable eso para una persona sin talentos. Pero está claro que tus esfuerzos llevarán a caminos cerrados, callejones sin salida, si no tienes un talento, el curso de reserva es lo más alto que podrás llegar. Y apenas lo estás logrando. - El tono utilizado no era muy diferente al animado y entusiasta que había estado teniendo hasta el momento pero su lenguaje corporal si lo era, con su nariz ligeramente alzada miraba al otro con clara superioridad.   
  
Los palillos movieron una pellizco de pescado sobre el cuenco de arroz antes de llevarlo a su boca dándole unos segundos al otro para asimilar lo que decía y reacomodar su mente que había saltado de los rieles de lo que había considerado una conversación agradable hasta el momento.  
  
\- ¡¿Tu que sabes si voy o no a lograrlo?! - La exclamación vino con cierta violencia, un golpe de los palitos del comensal en el plato de pescado que compartían.  
  
Kameda solo bajó la mirada a la muestra de enojo tan clara y suavizó un tanto su expresión. - Hinata-kun. No me gusta la gente que se miente a sí misma y se ciega a la realidad. - Tomó algo de aire, enderezando su postura mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño post it amarillo doblado al medio. - Pero lo estuve pensando y quiero ayudarte… de cierta manera. Tengo más dinero del que necesito y tu lo necesitas mucho más que yo, y bueno. - Dejando el papel sobre la mesa se lo extendió hacia el castaño para que lo tomase. - Sé que esa suma es más que suficiente, y sólo te pediría un par de horas de tu tiempo, quiero que estemos juntos… tan juntos como dos cuerpos pueden estar. Debe ser algo así como tu día de suerte ¿Acaso no admiras a Hope’s Peak? ¡Un estudiante del curso principal te quiere en la cama y más encima sacas dinero por ello! ¿No es maravilloso para tí?  
  


* * *

  
  
El golpe de ira sacudió su cuerpo y el golpe en la mesa había logrado disiparlo solo un poco, pero aún cosquilleaba en su piel, contenido solo por su propia incredulidad ante la situación que se le desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. El rubor no tardó en hacer arder sus mejillas cuando poco a poco comenzaba a comprender la /naturaleza/ de aquella proposición y la vergüenza se abría paso entre la mar de confusos sentimientos.  
  
\- ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza o algo?! Y-yo… no. ¡Yo no haría eso! - Empujó nuevamente el papel de regreso, marcando una negativa terminante con su mano al cruzar el violentamente el aire con esta. - No, no y no. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre proponer algo así?! - Pero su incredulidad fue aún mayor cuando la expresión del chico sentado frente a sí cambió, pedante alzó su mentón y la mirada que le lanzó despertó aún más la ira en su interior ¿Le estaba mirando en menos? ¿Asco acaso? Como fuera, Hinata no estaba ahí para soportar ese trato así que se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero la voz ajena le detuvo.  
  
\- Ni siquiera miraste la cifra. Con eso podrías pagar fácilmente dos cuotas de tus estudios. Si es verdad que los exámenes de ingreso son exigentes, deberías poder calcular cuantos días, no, ni siquiera días… meses de trabajo con horas extra necesitas hacer en la cafetería para eso. Serán solo dos horas. Si realmente te desagrada la idea pero evidentemente necesitas el dinero, puedo ser amable y sólo pedirte una hora por el 65% de la suma ofrecida. ¿Puedes calcularlo o necesitas que haga eso por ti también? -  
  
¿Qué demonios se creía hablándole de esa manera? ¿Dónde estaba el chico amable y hasta encantador que había tenido enfrente todo este rato? ¿Y por que sus pies no se movían? La mente de Hinata estaba caldeada por el enojo, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto y su mirada en el papel doblado sobre la mesa. El chico tenía un punto fuerte y aquel dinero podría ser más que útil en la situación en la que se encontraban, definitivamente sería un alivio a sus padres si pudiese traer más dinero a casa… podría hacerlo solo una vez e ir poniendo más dinero en su sueldo al entregarlo diciendo que eran aumentos y horas extras… ¿Acaso realmente lo estaba considerando?  
  
Los segundos pasaban y lentamente sus dedos abrieron el papel… una cifra que, traducida a dinero, era más del que había visto todo junto en un solo lugar en toda su vida, no solo alcanzaba para dos cuotas si no que sobraba aún un bien tanto que podría dedicar a sus gastos personales.   
  
Lentamente volvió a su asiento y sin decir palabra movió su cabeza en una afirmativa. No se atrevía a mirar el rostro del chico de cabello nevado pero juraba que por el rabillo del ojo le había visto sonreír.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sentía su piel arder y podía adivinar que debía estar rojo hasta las orejas por la vergüenza, con su mirada baja podía verse a sí mismo, encontrándose en el piso, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, en su uniforme del curso de reserva. Frente a él, de pie, estaba observando con aquella expresión tan arrogante estaba el chico en su uniforme café del curso principal.   
  
Su mirada tensa, oscurecida por sus cejas fruncidas, miraban fijamente los pies frente a él, con sus puños tan apretados que sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. _“Será una gran ayuda para mi familia… y para mi…”_ se repitió en su mente cerrando sus ojos por un momento, encontrando así el valor de doblegar su orgullo y ponerse en aquella posición. El tacto en su mentón le tomó por sorpresa, dando un pequeño respingo pero permitiendo al otro alzarle el rostro, entreabrió sus ojos encontrándose con la figura delgada del chico inclinado hacia él, casi cubriéndolo con su cuerpo delgado. El cabello espumado y de aspecto suave enmarcaba un rostro casi etéreo, de labios finos de delicado tono rosado. No negaba que el chico era atractivo y sorpresivamente de su gusto. Llegando rápido a una precipitada conclusión de lo que Komaeda pretendía hacer, volvió a relajar sus hombros y cerrar sus ojos, preparándose para recibir un beso sobre sus labios…  
  
\- Mírate… Ya desearías besar a alguien del curso principal, pero si no tienes ni la altura para dirigirme la palabra, menos para tocar mis labios. - La palabras fueron como una bofetada, haciéndole abrir sus ojos de golpe por la sorpresa, alzando más su mirada cuando Komaeda se enderezó observando al castaño desde aquella altura superior. - Podría considerarlo. Ve más al piso, besa mis pies. Muéstrame que conoces tu lugar. -   
  
Ya no era solo su rostro que se sonrojaba de vergüenza si no que el calor subía mismo hasta sus orejas y le presionaba el pecho en un doloroso retorcijón, sus manos temblaron en el pequeño intervalo en que las separó de sus rodillas y las pudo finalmente afirmar en el piso, adoptando una posición aún menos digna al bajar sus hombros y cabeza hacia el pie del otro. Con el ardor en sus ojos se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas incluso antes de que llegasen a asomar y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó más para dar un beso, solo para ver cómo Komaeda daba un paso hacia atrás quitandose de su alcance cuando apenas se encontraba a un par de centímetros de su pie.  
  
\- No me parece que realmente sepas tu posición. Convénceme de que lo deseas. ¿Con esa determinación pensabas llegar al curso principal? Mi difunto perro me recibe más alegre que tu. Hazlo de nuevo. - Las crueles palabras del chico seguían cayendo y golpeando sobre su ya mancillado orgullo. Tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos en visualizar lo que tenía ya guardado en su bolso: un sobre grueso, billete tras billete de 10 mil yenes, todos nuevos, aparentementemente recién sacados del ATM. Con esa imágen en la cabeza comenzó a gatear nuevamente hacia el otro, apoyando su codo en el piso junto al pie sujetándolo con suavidad por el talón y apoyando sus labios sobre la tela del calcetín. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado, la textura de la tela, seca y áspera contra la piel sensible de sus labios no era lo más disfrutable. Sintió el pie moverse, bajar un poco y le levantó nuevamente por el mentón con la punta de su pie  
  
\- Muy bien… Quitame el calcetín con tus dientes, no me muerdas. - El desagrado continuó plasmado en su rostro mientras su boca tomó el calcetín, el sabor a tela, limpia por suerte, le resecó los labios y sintió algo de pelusa apegarse a sus dientes mientras maniobraba con sus labios con dificultad. Finalmente logrando pellizcar solo la tela con sus dientes y jalar para descubrir la piel pálida debajo. Pese a la mala experiencia con la prenda, se sorprendió a sí mismo en encontrar agradable la imagen del pie estilizado del estudiante.   
  
Asumiendo que el chico de cabello nevado querría que siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios volvieron enseguida a la piel suave de la parte superior de su pie, dando besos cortos y subiendo hasta su tobillo volvió nuevamente hacia los dedos, pequeños y algo tensos. Podía escuchar la respiración ajena agitarse considerablemente, incluso un asomo de débil sonido de la garganta del otro. Tragó espeso, intentando no centrarse tanto en el otro pero con el pie moviéndose y la suave risa salpicada con el aireado jadeo le ponía los pelos de su nuca de punta. Los dedos del pie que besaba subieron a su rostro, acariciaron su mejilla y se abrieron paso a su boca empujando contra sus labios. Hinata se vio obligado a abrir su boca más de lo que le hubiese gustado, entrecerrando sus ojos, sujetándose con una mano de la pantorrilla, solo como prevención que no volviese a empujar aún más dentro. Pero Komaeda parecía más feliz con solo verle, aumentando aún más su ritmo de jadeos entusiasmados. El castaño estaba decidido a poner de su parte, a hacer un buen trabajo y con ese entusiasmo dejó que su lengua recorriera entre los dedos del pie intruso, sintiendo la saliva gotear entre estos y por su mentón al ser incapaz de recogerla para tragar.   
  
En un movimiento algo brusco el pie salió de su boca y bajó por su pecho secandose un poco en la chaqueta negra del colegio. La mirada arrogante volvía al rostro del otro estudiante, aunque ahora ya no tan desagradable para Hinata, el sonrojo en las blancas mejillas solo resaltaba la palidez de su cabello y el tono verde claro y desaturado de sus ojos. El pie continuó su camino por el pecho, vientre y finalmente pasó entre sus piernas evadiendo la intimidad del castaño. Hajime sintió algo de alivio pero la presión desde abajo le hizo tensarse de repente y soltar un contenido gemido entredientes. La curva superior del tobillo de Komaeda se apretaba perfectamente contra su entrepierna y no podía ocultar su estado más.  
  
\- ¿Tanto te pone besarle los pies a alguien del curso principal? Realmente eres un pervertido asqueroso y bajo. Tienes la chaqueta sucia. Quítatela. - Al mismo tiempo que la vergüenza ponía una ola de calor a su rostro también la sintió en una palpitación contra su entrepierna apretada. Sus manos deshicieron los dos botones y cuando comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta sobre sus hombros fue interrumpido. - Y los pantalones. - La autoridad en aquella voz tan débil le hacía estremecerse. Terminó de quitarse la chaqueta siguiéndole los pantalones, agradeciendo que la camisa cubría un poco su verguenza.  
  
Repentinamente se sintió demasiado expuesto, a plena luz en medio de la habitación, frente a Komaeda que seguía completamente vestido y mirándolo con fijeza.   
  
\- Y la camisa. - La voz fue más tajante y seca esta vez, solo bastó una rápida mirada hacia arriba para ver que se la estaba devolviendo de manera fija, en su cuerpo más que en su rostro. Al bajar su propia mirada mientras desabotonaba su camisa vio el pie moverse con impaciencia y al aflojar su corbata fue nuevamente interrumpido. -No, dejala. Un perro no tiene que quitarse su correa… y tu eres un buen chico ¿no es así? - Una palpitación marcada en su entrepierna le tomó desprevenido, apretando un poco sus muslos y bajando un poco sus hombros… Aflojó la corbata pero solo para pasarla por sobre el cuello de la camisa para poder quitarse la prenda y dejar el accesorio.  
  
La suave risa volvió a llenar la habitación y deseó poder volver a escucharla como antes, más aireada… jadeante. Komaeda tomó la corbata, delicadas manos de finos dedos manipularon las puntas sueltas para ajustarla a gusto contra el cuello de Hinata hasta que su puño se cerró para afirmar el agarre al final de la corbata, tomando ambas puntas para poder jalar sin ajustar. Por el tirón el castaño fue a levantarse pero fue detenido con el apoyar de un pie desnudo sobre su hombro haciéndole bajar sobre sus rodillas y manos nuevamente. No hubo intercambio de palabras, pero la señal era clara y sintiendo la humillación en sus hombros avanzó a gatas hasta el costado de la cama, donde el chico del curso principal terminó por sentarse.  
  
El peliblanco palmeó su regazo un par de veces, el sonido se sintió amortiguado por la tela del pantalón pero llegó claro en la silenciosa habitación. Gateó hasta quedar entre las piernas ajenas y volvió a sus rodillas subiendo ambas manos al regazo del otro donde había sido llamado, sin poder alzar la vista por la humillación. Se estaba comportando como un maldito perro y aquello parecía que iba más allá de cualquier cosa sexual… cada vez creía ver más claro que aquel chico solo quería burlarse de él, saciar su pequeña fantasía de poder y… su mirada baja se percató del bulto tenso en los pantalones de Komaeda. Pasó un trago casi seco mientras la mano pálida fue a bajando a aquella zona, rozando apenas con sus dígitos su propia erección antes de abrir el pantalón y meter sus dedos dentro de este. El gemido lento y algo agudo viajó directo desde sus oídos a su entrepierna y sin poder apartar la vista se sentía embelezado por la forma en que los elegantes dedos se movían dentro de la ropa y como lentamente fue empujando la tela hacia abajo exponiendo una erección ya en toda su gloria. Mostrándose tan blanco como el resto de su piel solo la punta mostraba una coloración apenas más leve que el rosado de sus labios, delgado y apenas con un ligero arco pudo, no sólo asegurar que era de su agrado… si no que extrañamente lo encontraba también adorable.  
  
Perdido un poco en solo mirar sintió el jalón de la corbata a su cuello como un llamado de atención. Si vista se alzó en una mezcla entre enojado y confundido a lo que Komaeda solo alzó una ceja. - Está seca… Me duele si lo hago así. ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto? Está bien si no lo has hecho antes, tengo paciencia y puedo guiarte. Pero pon un poco de voluntad. - Antes de poder hacer nada un nuevo jalón firme le hizo bajar la cabeza y un pequeño sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de él tensando todo su cuerpo. Y de inmediato la mano que había estado tensando la improvisada correa se acercó y con un gesto gentil le acarició sobre la oreja.  
  
\- Se buen chico, empieza con solo una lamida. Tienes labios tan lindos. Realmente quiero sentirlos contra en mi. Confío que lo harás bien, venías haciéndolo tan bien hasta ahora. - El elogio le hizo sonrojarse al instante y aflojó un poco la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo. Inseguro de por dónde comenzar lo miró un poco más crítico y bajó su cabeza para dar una lamida tentativa a un lado, rápida y temerosa de sentir un mal sabor, pero solo piel suave, cálida y tensa. Pero fue el gemido más marcado del otro que le incitó a seguir, buscando más de aquel sonido tan delicioso… y las caricias alentadoras que le daba sobre la oreja hundiendo los delicado dedos entre su corto y grueso cabello.  
  
\- ¡Buen chico! No es tan malo, ¿verdad? Lo hiciste muy bien. Otra más… - Dió una segunda lamida más larga, ésta ya con más confianza, siendo desde casi la base hasta la misma punta fue que sintió la gota espesa y viscosa apegarse a su labio superior con el roce… era el rastro de excitación del otro que volvía a gemir y tensar sus muslos de placer. Con un gesto que indicaba el poco de asco que sintió, cerró sus labios y se relamió para limpiarse pero no fue un sabor desagradable el que se encontró, todo lo contrario. Su propia excitación se vio disparada con aquel sabor tan íntimo. Volvió a la tarea de cortas y largas lamidas, buscando como presionar o por donde avanzar solo guiándose por los gemidos y las respiraciones del chico de cabello nevado así como sus dedos tensandose contra su cabeza en caricias y rascadas de premio.  
  
Sus manos tomaron más confianza, tomando un poco de control separó las piernas ajenas y se apegó más contra la cama para alcanzar con mayor comodidad el ángulo correcto. No tardó en encontrarse a él mismo soltando cortos gemidos entre sus lamidas, presionando su propia erección contra el lado de la cama, apretando sus piernas y tensando sus dedos sobre los muslos del otro. Tan perdido en su tarea no notó hasta que la delicada mano le rozó el rostro de que el otro lo estaba mirando  
  
\- Continúa… lo estás haciendo bien… Ah… Hinata-kun… - La voz ya no salía tan firme como antes, los suaves gemidos arrastraban las palabras de forma deliciosa para los oídos del castaño. Solo se separó un momento cuando la cadera de Komaeda se levantó un poco para quitarse así los pantalones con todo lo de debajo, dejando uno de sus talones sobre la cama, exponiendo frente a él su media desnudez. El color en las mejillas de Hinata se reavivó, observando el delgado camino de vello blanquecino que se ampliaba escasamente en la base de la intimidad. Su mirada bajó un poco más y su mano se guió sola para tomar la base del delicado miembro de grácil tamaño y comenzar con cortos movimientos, esparciendo la humedad que su lengua había dejado.  
  
La mano de Komaeda volvió a su posición sobre la oreja de Hajime dando una suave caricia bajando por el filo de su mandíbula y delineando sus labios con su índice y corazón, empujó sus dedos en su boca. Hinata abrió los labios para recibirle así como lo había hecho con el pie en su momento, un poco confundido dejando su boca relajada, sintiendo la suavidad de las yemas de los dedos rozar su lengua.  
  
\- Lame como el buen perro que eres. - Komaeda era claro en lo que quería y Haime dio su suave afirmativa desde su garganta, extrañamente alegre por ser llamado bueno, pero… no encontrándose disgustado con ser llamado perro, así que comenzó a lamer. Nuevamente metiendo su lengua entre los dedos del otro, con algo más de confianza en sí mismo y menos vergüenza cerró sus ojos envolviendo los dedos e intentando no mantener la saliva dentro de su boca… sin mucho éxito. Los dedos se movían con inquietud, acariciando y apretando su lengua, separándose y negándole cerrar su boca para poder tragar.   
  
\- Haa… me gusta ese entusiasmo. Lo haces muy bien, sigue así. - Las palabras arrastradas por la voz teñida con renovado placer volvieron a empujar a Hinata a continuar, permitir que Komaeda empujarse más sus dedos dentro de su boca y lamer con más ánimo ya dejando que la saliva se deslizaba de su mentón hasta gotear espesa sobre el borde de la cama.  
  
Cuando los dedos se retiraron de su boca sintió el vacío y el ligero sabor amargo contra su lengua, con decepción abrió sus ojo solo para notar que Komaeda no se había quedado quieto. Más relajado que como estaba antes, ahora estaba semi recostado en la cama apoyado su peso en un codo, con una pierna abajo y la otra flexionada contra el borde de la cama, su mano se había abierto paso por ese costado y sus dedos acariciaban su propia entrada. Pestañó un par de veces, aún sin salir del tonto estupor que le asaltaba. Absorto en las acciones del otro, en ver cómo los delgados dedos se abrían paso y la primera falange ya se perdía en su interior. La manera en que los dedos del pie que se encontraba al borde de la cama se tensaban cerrándose en placer. El gemido contenido del estudiante nuevamente envíaba como corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo directo a su entrepierna. Y el tirón algo brusco a la corbata casi le hace darse de rostro contra el miembro erecto frente a él.  
  
\- ¡No te distraigas! Tsk… ¿Tan difícil es mantenerte atento sin dispersarte? - Un corto tirón volvió hacerle bajar la cabeaza pero el castaño se resistió un poco.  
  
\- Ya… ok. No te pongas así tampoco… solo… miraba… eh… cómo tú… ah! olvídalo. - Eran las primeras palabras que decía desde que había entrado a aquella habitación y su voz había salido con la fuerza el enojo pero rasposa por la excitación. Su mano, volvió a moverse y sus labios a encontrar la punta rosada brillante de humedad del miembro ajeno, casi al instante el suave y aireado gemido volvió a llenar la habitación.  
  
El gemido se transformó en una respiración agitada y jadeante constante, casi como una canción con ritmo, aumentando en volumen cuando finalmente el castaño se decidió a meter aquel miembro en su boca. Como si fuese a solo dar un beso apoyó sus labios y dejándolos flojos permitió a Komaeda entrar en él, recibiendolo con su lengua apretando la carne caliente contra su paladar. Notando como la anatomía se acomodaba a la perfección a su boca, y solo llegando hasta donde su mano detenía sus labios a medio camino, para volver a retroceder en el repetitivo movimiento. El castaño tuvo que volver a acercarse, trepar un poco sobre las cobijas cuando Komaeda se recostó hacia atrás, cabeza colgando del otro costado de la cama, su espalda arqueada y con sus dedos ya hasta casi el nudillo dentro suyo.  
  
Metido en lo suyo nuevamente fue arrancado de su tarea, ya gruñendo por los constantes cambios del indeciso peliblanco. Pero sus fruncidas cejas se relajaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Komaeda estaba con el rostro acalorado, sonrojado y con una sonrisa seductora dió cortas palmadas sobre la cama para llamarlo arriba mientras él mismo se acomodaba en esta, deslizando sus dedos fuera de su interior. Hinata trepó por el borde gateando hacia el peliblanco, con su hambrienta mirada recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, mirando el uniforme café algo desarreglado que sumaba más a su morbo encontrando especial gusto por aquella ropa. Guió su mano al el vientre ajeno, rozando con sus dedos el sweater de hilo delgado rojo y verde, metiéndose contra su cintura delgada bajo la chaqueta.   
  
Sintió la mano delicada apoyarse con firmeza en su pecho desnudo y subir a su cuello para tomarlo nuevamente por la corbata y jalarlo hacia arriba. Una rápida mirada nuevamente al rostro de Komaeda le hizo notar que el chico le miraba con la misma hambre que él, fija en algún punto en su pecho, finalmente volviéndose a encontrar las miradas por un momento. Ya sin tener donde huir, esconderse o negarlo, tragó espeso relamiendo sus labios para hacer la pregunta pero el fino dedo de Komaeda le acalló antes de poder decir nada. Las manos de porcelana le recorrieron sus hombros y con caricias suaves fue guiado a recostarse de espaldas en la cama.  
  
La manera en que todo comenzaba a tomar un ritmo más lento le hizo prestar más atención a los movimientos del cuerpo de su compañero. En cómo su pierna se trepaba a él con agilidad, como las manos le acariciaban delindo el borde de sus pectorales rozando suave con sus uñas contra las costillas hasta su vientre firme generando una mezcla de escalofríos eléctricos con excitante calor que bajaba a su entrepierna, dejándola tensa bajo la delgada tela de su ropa interior. Soltó un gemido ronco y contenido cuando el cuerpo de Komaeda se apegó al suyo y los cálidos labios besaron la zona más sensible de su pecho. Sintió muy claro la piel tensándose y endureciendose al instante y el roce de los dientes seguido de la lengua dejando un rastro de cálida saliva que rápidamente se enfriaba cuando el peliblanco seguía su camino hacia abajo en su cuerpo.  
  
Las manos que lo exploraban con tanta atención bajaron hasta la línea de su ropa interior, pasando sus pulgares por el elástico lo levantó y bajó apenas rozando su erección pero de todas maneras generando en él un nuevo gemido de ruego que no pudo contener. El repentino temor de a donde podría estar llevando aquello disparó un escalofrío helado por su espalda, pero al apoyarse con sus codos para alzar su cabeza y exigir una respuesta o al menos una idea de lo que el otro tenía pensado, se encontró con la mirada verde y una sonrisa atrevida. En algún momento Komaeda había bajado hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca del miembro de Hinata que este podía sentir la leve respiración.   
  
Su mente se vació de cualquier pregunta o palabra que fuese a decir, y como si al ser observado comenzase a actuar deliberadamente, el joven recogió algo de su cabello detrás de su oreja para quitarlo del camino y bajó sus labios hasta la intimidad que tenía enfrente. La sensación de ser envuelto por los delgados labios cálidos y recibido por la lengua más tensa le hizo dejarse caer contra las almohadas y soltar un gemido amplio, creyendo que recibiría el alivio que tanto estaba buscando. Pero grande fue su decepción cuando Komaeda, después de tragarlo por completo hasta que sus labios llegaron a besar la misma base, se retiró dejando solo una gruesa capa de saliva. Antes de poder protestar, solo llegando a soltar un sonido de queja, el peliblanco se subió a él con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Con cada rodilla a un lado y guiándose con su mano fue bajando su cadera rozando la punta del excitado miembro contra su entrada. El castaño lo sujetó de la cadera, solo acariciándolo, permitiéndole ir a su ritmo, ya olvidando cualquier dinero que tuviese en su bols o en cuan vergonzosa había sido toda la situación. Sólo podía ver con fascinación al chico delante suyo, el chico que se encontraba algo despeinado metido en un desordenado uniforme del curso principal de Hope’s Peak y a punto de sentarse sobre él.   
  
Contuvo la respiración mientras sentía como entraba, más apretado de lo que había esperado, pero placentero, al punto que tuvo que apretar sus dientes para resistir el impulso de adelantar la cadera y simplemente entrar de golpe. Pudo sentir las uñas del otro arrastrándose contra su pecho dejando marcas rojizas sobre su piel, y con un gemido contenido el peliblanco se mordía el labio inferior arqueando su espalda mientras poco a poco bajaba.   
  
\- ¡Ah…! Mghh… Kom… maeda… - Los movimientos comenzaron antes de que pudiese acostumbrarse a la sensación, Komaeda apenas esperó a llegar a apoyar un poco su peso sobre la cadera antes de levantarse de regreso y comenzar a moverse. Le quedaba claro a Hinata que aquella no era ni por cerca la primera vez del otro… a diferencia suya que a tropezones lograba seguirle el ritmo o siquiera procesar todo lo que estaba haciendo rindiéndose más a sus deseos e instintos.   
  
Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente ya, y su cadera se movía por sí sola empujando con una corta embestida cada vez que la cadera ajena bajaba, dando un pequeño rebote contra él. Sus propios gemidos se mezclaban con los ajenos y su pulso golpeaba fuerte en su cabeza y contra las embestidas. Por un momento creyó sentir la voz de Komaeda, el tono agitado, arrastrado por los gemidos, pero ya nada hacía sentido en su cabeza. Escalando demasiado rápido, sin poder detenerse apretó sus manos e hizo bajar al otro con fuerza contra su cadera soltando un áspero gemido contrastante con el gemido agudo que el peliblanco había liberado al sentirse tan lleno.  
  
Sus músculos se tensaron con el orgasmo, apretándose contra el otro y casi enseguida, una ola de placer y ligereza le embriagó con un eco del placer sentido. Su cabeza se volvió a apoyar contra las almohadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y desenfocados quedaron mirando un punto vago en el blanco techo mientras disfrutaba sensación. Pudo sentir movimiento sobre él, la presión aumentando en su pecho y la silueta del otro aparecer en su rango de visión, una sonrisa amable se dibujó en él antes de acercarse para besarlo.

  
El primer beso que se daban en los labios, el premio finalmente concedido, dulce y suave, extremadamente húmedo… ¿se había estado babeando sin notarlo o sería el otro?, subió sus manos para abrazarlo e intentar empujarlo a un lado para poder quedarse en la cama relajado. Pero el cuerpo del otro no cedió, por el contrario le ofreció resistencia y separó más sus piernas para evitar que saliera.  
  
  
\- Aún no termino. ¿Realmente eres así de egoísta, Hinata-kun? - Las palabras fueron ronroneadas contra sus labios apenas cortando el beso, sintiendo su aliento suave contra su boca y el sonido de la risa etérea tan encantadora. Su cuerpo tembló cuando la cadera de Komaeda comenzó a moverse de regreso, solo que esta vez no hacia arriba y abajo si no que hacia adelante y hacia atrás, frotándose a la vez que evitaba que el miembro semi flácido del castaño escapase de él.  
  
\- K-komaeda. No puedo… - Gruñó entre dientes, conteniendo un corto gemido, sujetando al otro por la cintura haciendo una leve resistencia pero sin atreverse a quitarlo realmente, pues comenzaba a sentirse bien pese a que de a momentos la hipersensibilidad de después del orgasmo se sintiese como literales pequeñas agujas sobre su glande. Pero tanto el roce como el mismo sonido húmedo y los gemidos de su compañero ya comenzaban a volverlo a endurecer.   
  
Estaba viendo que Komaeda no se detendría, de hecho parecía importarle poco lo que él tuviera para decir. Los movimientos eran firmes y cortos, hundiendo sus uñas en sus pectorales con una mano mientras la otra levantaba su camisa y sweater, seguramente por el calor que debía estar sintiendo, pudiendo ver el sudor comenzando a perlar su frente y piernas. El castaños comenzaba a sentirse usado, poco partícipe de todo aquello pese a que parecía ser parte esencial, pero la manera en que Komaeda gemía, como se retorcía y acomodaba en cada movimientos, se notaba que sólo estaba persiguiendo su propio orgasmo… y dicha sea la verdad, Hinata no se iba a quejar. La vista era deliciosa y los gemidos eran lo mejor que había escuchado en su vida. Y Komaeda tenía razón, había sido egoísta. Tenía que compensarlo.  
  
Comenzó a moverse él también, esforzándose por acomodar su ritmo al ajeno y… echarle una mano ya que lo tenía tan enfrente y expuesto. Lo tomó con toda la extensión de su mano, cubriendo cuando pudo del miembro del otro y dejó que fuesen sus propios movimientos los que hicieran el trabajo, dejando casi quieta la mano. El cuerpo de Komaeda se estremeció soltando un gemido que se perdió enseguida en su voz ya quebrada, moviéndose más rápido contra la nueva estimulación, no tardando mucho en él mismo derramarse sobre el pecho.  
  
\- He… he… Mírate… siendo el… el basurero de… de sémen… del curso pri… principal… Ah… Hace lin… lindo contraste… - Casi sin aire las palabras apenas se entendían de la boca del peliblanco, que tras mirar por unos momentos la mancha blanquecina sobre la piel de Hajime estiró sus dedos esparciendo y recogiendo un tanto llevándoselo a sus labios donde lo recibió con su lengua.  
  
Los ojos de Hajime se abrieron desmesuradamente, borrando enseguida cualquier sentimiento de asco que hubiese pasado al sentir el sémen caliente sobre su piel. El golpe de sangre que sintió en su miembro dejó un escalofrío doloroso en espalda, sintiendo aquello como un choque de adrenalina tomó con fuerza al otro por los brazos y lo arrancó de su regazo casi que azotándolo contra la cama. Pese a que era más alto, la constitución del estudiante del curso principal era débil, con muñecas casi quebradizas y un peso sumamente fácil de manejar para el chico del curso de reserva que comenzaba a perder control de sí.  
  
Se giró para ponerse por encima, apretando el rostro del otro contra las almohadas quedando de su voz sólo un murmullo ahogado contra la respiración gutural del castaño. Sujetando al otro por la cadera con una mano la alzó y con la otra se apoyó entre los omóplatos, manteniendo fijo el cuerpo en el lugar. Su cadera buscó ansiosa donde ponerse, embistiendo contra el trasero alzado solo logrando deslizarse en el desastre resbaloso que tenía allí, tomándole varios intentos antes de finalmente lograr hundirse en él.   
  
Pudo sentir el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse, pero eso no lo detuvo, por el contrario la sensación del otro apretándole fue aún más enviciante. Dejándose llevar por el placer su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo. Su cadera golpeando con tanta fuerza las nalgas de Komaeda que el sonido húmedo y claro no podía ser ignorado, ni siquiera bajo sus propios fuertes gemidos. Komaeda ahogaba su voz contra la almohada, con un brazo sujetó esta mientras el otro se estiró hacia atrás, clavando sus uñas en la cadera del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Cada embestida de Hinata sacudía el cuerpo debajo suyo con violencia y las marcas tanto de los arrastres de las uñas de Komaeda como sus propios dedos sujetando la cadera de este ya quedaban marcados de forma más perdurable en sus pieles.  
  
Su orgasmo fue explosivo, tensando sus músculos al punto del dolor y golpeando al otro con un último impulso de cadera derramándose no solo dentro sino dejando un rastro blanquecino al salir también, espeso y goteando contra las cobijas de la cama. Agotado y rendido soltó a Komaeda para dejarse caer a un costado, cerrando sus ojos listo para dejarse llevar por la relajación que vendría…  
  
Pero al entreabrir sus ojos y ver el cuerpo delgado y frágil, con el cabello blanco y espumoso todo despeinado, su ropa subida casi hasta sus hombros toda desarreglada, dándole la espalda… con toda la evidencia de lo ocurrido escurriendo entre sus nalgas y manchando sus muslos. La razón volvió a él como un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza.   
  
\- Ko… Komaeda… ¿Estás bien? - El desagradable escalofrío del pánico le hizo sudar frío al no recibir respuesta. _“Maldición… ¿qué me pasó? ¿Que hice? Esto no está bien, yo… lo violé… ¡Mierda! ¡lo violé! ¡¿Que mierda me pasó?!”_ El tren de pensamiento comenzó a alimentar su temor, arrodillándose en la cama depositó su mano en el hombro ajeno para poder girarlo y poder ver su rostro.  
  
\- Komaeda… lo siento, yo… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un corto sonido que el castaño no supo interpretar si era un gruñido muy débil o el inicio de una risa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de considerarlo pues el joven se giraba extendiendo sus manos para abrazarlo por el cuello e ir directo por un beso a sus labios. Húmedo, algo desastroso y extremadamente confuso.  
  
\- Hinata-kun… ¡es fue maravilloso! - La voz sonó apenas como un susurro áspero y débil, pero claramente alegre.  
  
\- ¿Eeh? - Haime no podía estar más desorientado, teniendo que tomarse varios segundos para comprender si lo que había escuchado era real.   
  
De por tanto el peliblanco, desnudo, aún con su cuerpo mojado y pegajoso se apegó más contra su cuerpo dándole un beso en su mentón.   
  
\- Voy a empezar a pagar tu cuota escolar todos los meses~ Hinata-kun~ -

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898061
> 
> Este fanfic no es solo mi granito de arena para el Komahina Week si no que también un regalo a Red (gold-pavilion.tumblr.com) que me dio la inspiración y su tiempo para permitirme poder publicar este trabajo en dos idiomas.
> 
> Hacía mucho que no escribí fanfics y si bien me costó más de lo que había esperado, disfruté mucho el proceso y espero que hayan disfrutado también la lectura.
> 
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ♥


End file.
